She will be Loved
by Aralka
Summary: She was lost, confused, didn't know who she was anymore, only wanting to fulfill his last wish the best she could. And Shikamaru was there all the time.


A/N: OMG, what the? Two oneshots in less than a week, after a month of not updating at all? That's a miracle!

Just so you know, I'm not pleased with it. But everyone was writing stories about Asuma's death and I wanted to have my part as well...But I don't like this oneshot. Which doesn't mean you are allowed not to review. Just the opposite; FLAME IT!

**'She will be loved'** by **Maroon 5**. A basic ShikaIno song by many ShikaIno fans (including me) I wanted to write an oneshot based on that song ages ago. Just...couldn't find words.

Now, Asuma's death brought me inspiration.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

'_And don't you lose to Sakura...either in ninjutsu or love.'_

Everything started when Asuma died.

His funeral was held the same day the three of them brought his body back to Konoha. The sunset and dusk settled over the place but Ino still continued to stand still, staring at his grave dully.

Kurenai left a while ago, giving the blonde a slight pat on the shoulder to which she responded with a reassuring squeeze. Chouji left with the dark-haired woman, giving Shikamaru a sign to stay with the female member of their team.

So, Shikamaru stayed a few meters behind, watching the Yamanaka carefully, with his half-closed eyes, wondering what the hell could be going through her head at such a time.

The three of them took it upon themselves to inform Yuuichi Kurenai about Asuma's death.

'_I know,'_ she had said at that time, behind closed doors of her home, before any of them could open their mouths. _'I felt it.'_

_Finally_. He thought with relief, seeing Ino give a slight bow to the grave and turn around, walking towards him. She had to sense his presence all the time because she wasn't surprised even one bit when she neared him, rising her head slightly so that her blue eyes could look into his brown ones.

"I won't disappoint him."

Shikamaru found himself unable to form an answer to such a statement, staring into those dull, lifeless, blue orbs and wondering who _exactly_ their owner was.

* * *

_Tap, tap._ He groaned, tossing slightly in his bed and covering his ears with a pillow. The sound was muffled a little but still echoed in his head. 

"Shikamaru!" A frantic whisper made its' way through the soft pillow right into his ears. "Get up! I need your help!"

He opened his eyes to see a shadow of a slim figure, crouching behind his window. He stifled a yawn and sat up. "Ino? What the hell are you doing here right now?"

"I need you to assist me with my jutsu."

His eyes got wider a bit. "Right now? I thought that the three of us have a training session tomorrow...Can't it wait?"

A glare. "No. I need to train _now. _If you come with me, I'll explain everything."

He eyed her carefully, before resigning to his fate and getting up. "Fine, just give me a minute to get dressed."

"Not here." She said, when they'd reached their usual training stop, "I want him to see it."

Shikamaru said nothing, merely raising his eyebrow as she swiftly made her way towards the graveyard. "Look, you don't need to do anything, alright? Just watch over me, like you always do. I want to see how long I can last without being inside my body. You can sleep, for all I care."

He looked at her suspiciously again, before catching her limp form a minute later. Settling her comfortably on his lap, head cuddled into his chest, Shikamaru looked at his sensei's grave, his genius mind already working, analyzing every piece of information he had.

_You know her all to well when it comes to challenges, Asuma. What did you want to accomplish by saying such things to Ino?_

When she returned, about half an hour later, he still hasn't found an answer to that.

Instead, Shikamaru chose to lean comfortable on the tree, watching her get used to being in her body again. "How did it go?"

She shrugged carelessly, with her back turned to him. "I caught some random guard ninja. I'm glad I was able to last so long, actually."

He nodded slightly, watching her stand before him, adjusting her hair and clothes. "So, why did you bring me here all of a sudden?"

"I'm leaving on a mission in two days."

His eyebrows rose a bit. "Tsunade gave Team Ten a week off."

"I requested it."

When he continued to stare at her with question written in his eyes, she continued. "Asuma gave me a task, Shikamaru. I told you I wouldn't disappoint him."

He didn't say a word when they both headed back, using his shadows instead of his hands to lightly, so that she couldn't feel it, brush the almost invisible tears on her eyelashes.

* * *

"Shikamaru, please. I need to do it, before I leave." 

"No."

His answer was stern, firm and there was nothing that could be said about it. He glared at her stubbornly, refusing to switch on the light.

"Why'd you come here, knocking so loudly on my door, anyway? You should've known I'd refuse."

She drew closer to him and he could feel her warm breath on his lips. "I'm leaving on that mission tomorrow. If I succeed, I'll prove I'm just as good, if not better, in ninjutsu as Sakura. Now, all I need to do...is to win with her in love."

A blush crept on his cheeks and Shikamaru was grateful he didn't switch on the lights, because he could feel it slowly spread to the tip of his ears. "Why do are you always so impatient and treat everything literally, anyway? Maybe Asuma hadn't meant it that way."

He could feel her breathing get shallower when she drew even closer, forcing him to instinctively lean back so that his bare back was touching the cold wall. When her lips moved, he could feel them brush slightly over his, suddenly dry, mouth.

Shikamaru swallowed, hands tightly folded into fists and gripping the fabric on his bed to prevent himself from doing something unforgivable and stupid.

"Shikamaru...please. What else could he mean? He knew that my rivalry started with Sasuke. I can't remember him so clearly, because he left... And I need your help." She looked directly into his eyes, deadly serious. "I need to learn to love Sasuke again. So that, when he comes back...I'll be ready. So..."

Shikamaru drew a sharp breath; his fists started to shake when he gripped the bed sheets tighter. She placed her hands on his chest. "...I need you to pretend to be Sasuke for this night. Or, at least, let me pretend."

He stifled back a moan, when her finger started to draw invisible circles on his skin. "No," he gasped out, head turning to the side, "We're only seventeen, since last month too. Besides...it's not how it should be."

"We're _already_ seventeen, Shika." She said bitterly, head resting on his shoulder, blonde locks spilling all over his body. "And, honestly, for the last few days I've felt much older than that. Besides, seeing what happened to Asuma-sensei, I can die anytime now and I don't want to die being a virgin. It sounds...so uncool."

"You're so troublesome..." He whispered, his lean arms hesitatingly coming to rest on her hips, gripping them slightly. The Nara knew that, if he let the chance slip through his fingers, this moment would haunt him forever, invading his dreams...

He just wanted her so badly. No matter what the latter consequences will be...

If she could pretend, then he might too, as well...for one night, pretend that it is him that she wants, desires...

And he didn't really mind when she screamed Sasuke's name in ecstasy...Even though it still hurt like hell. The pain was worth all of it, because it was _him_ and _only him_, who got to see Ino like this, covered in sweat, flushed, begging for more of _him_.

Even the guilt, the bitter feelings that he couldn't resist her that came early in the morning were worth it.

He watched her strap her weapon pouch, lazily blinking when the rising sunlight seeped through his window. "You planned it all along, right? That's why you came here, already prepared for the mission...you're leaving at dawn."

It was a statement, not a question; nevertheless, Ino nodded, making a long ponytail from her blond hair.

"Before you go, I need to know one thing: Why me?"

"I trust you." She said simply, opening the window.

He bit his lip in wonder. "But still, why me? I can't be the only guy you trust..."

"You always help your teammates out. I figured out, there was a big possibility you'll help me with this as well." She took a deep breath and exhaled one leg already on the window frame, ready to jump down. "You know, Shika; I was never asked out. No guy ever asked me to be his girlfriend, no guy ever declared he loves me. None. Perhaps I'm not as beautiful as I thought I am. So...as we knew each other for the longest time, I thought I could think of you as my dream boyfriend. Because you're used to me."

He watched her wait a bit, as if waiting for him to say something, then hop out and dash down the street of Konoha, towards the gate.

How was he supposed to answer that? That he'd heard many guys talking about her, debating if they should ask her out...but giving up as soon as they saw him and her, together?

Because it was so obvious to everyone that she has his heart forever and he won't let her go that easily. Maybe it was the way he looked at her when she wasn't watching or the way he shifted closer to her, shielding her body whenever another male got a bit _too_ close?

Silently, he wondered if Ino really couldn't feel that the way he touched her, was as if he was touching the most precious thing on earth. He took his time, rough hands brushing the smooth skin everywhere he could reach, worshipping her beauty.

Apparently, it wasn't enough.

He frowned, looking at the small table near his bed. There were few frames with photos inside them and he took one, fingers brushing over the picture of Team 10, just after Chouji and Ino graduated to chuunins.

He was seventeen now; already seventeen. Time when he should already have a girlfriend, a calm and average girl that he'd intend to marry. Just like he planned his future would look like.

He realized that his future is right here, right now and it's waaay too troublesome that he'd want or planned.

He decided that he wouldn't like it that much.

* * *

He'd already run miles and there was still at least twice as that distance to pass. His uniform was torn, blood gushing from scratches and cuts but it didn't matter, nothing mattered right now, he just needed to _keep running, damnit!_

The smoke from the explosion could be seen clearly on the blue sky and he was running towards it, not slowing down even one bit.

Seconds seemed to drag slowly, every step he took making Shikamaru even more anxious than ever, heart speeding up. He could faintly feel the medics' chakra behind him. Ino's chakra still couldn't be felt.

"I did it." Those were her first words that greeted him, leaving her mouth in a rushed motion, followed by a dry cough and blood spitting.

"Good." He murmured, not even having a clue what she was talking about, scooping her up and watching as blood dripped down the front of her shirt, soaking it even more. Scarlet liquid wetted his hands, warming them up a bit from the cold sweat they were soaked in previously.

"I killed him. Actually, we...'Cause a team is one, right?" She coughed again and Shikamaru's hands tightened on her arms a bit tighter.

"Don't speak right now. You'll tell me everything when the time is right. Now, don't speak." He whispered again, his voice concerned and shaking.

She half-smiled, half-grimaced. "You weren't like this when Asuma was dying. So...it means I'll get to live a bit longer, right?"

"Of course you will." Shikamaru said hurriedly, his chakra seeping into her body, trying to block the wounds. With evident relief he could feel Chouji's and the medics presence get clearer.

"He's dead...Asuma's murderer, I mean. That was the mission. I got into his mind...kept him in place...the others trapped him in some kind of trap...he died, somehow. I don't know the details...He'd hurt me pretty badly before I performed my jutsu." She gasped out each sentence, still with that broken smile on her face.

"You did great. Now, rest. Chouji and the medic ninjas are coming...Then we'll talk." The Nara squeezed her tighter to him, feeling her heart beat steadily and strongly.

"You're right... I'm so damn tired right now." She mumbled, closing her eyes briefly. "So damn tired..."

* * *

He could feel her come up from behind him and soon, her lean arms sneaked around his torso, gripping him tightly, their bodies pressing tightly against each other. 

Shikamaru sighed, resigning to his fate and turning around he murmured quietly into the darkness, encircling her frame. "Shouldn't you be resting right now?"

"No." She breathed into his chest, her hot breath surprisingly sending shivers down his spine. "I wasn't injured as serious as I thought. I just used all my chakra."

There was tensed silence until she broke it, loosing the deadly grip she held around him. "I need to feel you again, Shika."

"Why?" He asked, not really hoping for a response. His fingers brushed through silk strands of her hair.

"I'll tell you later, when the time is right. I just have to."

He failed to resist her for the first time, he failed to resist her for the second time...and he'll fail to resist her every time she comes to him, begging.

She didn't scream this time; not Sasuke's name, not his. Instead, he heard her breathlessly whisper _'Shikamaru'_, over and over until it echoed in his room like a mantra, guiding him until they both reached heaven and collapsed on the bed. And even after that, it was the sound that lulled him to sleep.

Shikamaru wasn't exactly surprised when he found the bed empty the next day, her clothes gone and no sign that she was there, except his memories.

Stretching and feeling better than ever, he glanced to his table, spotting a foreign object near the photos.

On their old photos, with all three of them being already chuunin, a small paper was stick, straight on Asuma's head.

'_Goodbye.'_

He didn't panic. He knew where to find her and that this goodbye means nothing, only an empty word.

And, most probably, they both knew that _'good-byes'_ will never mean anything to them. Because sooner or later, one of them will come to the other.

Looks like it was just the way it had to be.

So, calmly, Shikamaru dressed himself and went out, not bothering to lock the door.

He knew where he'd find her.

* * *

And, as sure as hell, she was there, standing alone in front of Asuma's grave. Lazily, he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I knew you'd be here. You're so predictable, Ino." He rolled his eyes slightly annoyed. "Tell me; Why did you come to do _this_ again, with me?" 

Ino didn't even look up at him when he came to stand beside her, looking at their sensei's grave as well. "I saw it...His blood. When I entered Hidan's mind. And you know, Shika...It felt so real, as if they were my own hands. I had to make sure that, in fact, they weren't."

"How?"

Ino's lips curved into that characteristic, broken smile. "I needed to feel you close to me again. No one cares for you as much as I do, Shika; I understood it only recently. So, when I'm near you, feeling like...like that...I know I'm myself."

He stayed silent, his hand brushing against her fingers before lightly grasping them and interlacing.

"_That's_ what he wanted, right?" Ino said softly, the other, free hand coming up to rest on the cold stone.

"Yea. Though he could've said it in a more clear way, so that we'd avoid all this..._mellow drama_." Shikamaru grumbled, clearly irritated.

Ino chuckled humorlessly. "He always liked giving us games to solve." A moment of silence. "Lots of things happened in the last few days, right?"

"Yea." Shikamaru answered softly, giving her hand a brief squeeze. "But it's over now. I guess we both matured a bit, thanks to it." He let go of her hand to sneak it around her waist, pulling Ino closer to him.

"Love you." He murmured, cheek resting on her blonde head, which she leaned on his shoulder. "Always have. And always will."

"Same here."

_Everything ended with Asuma's death_, Kurenai thought dully, staring at his grave, barely visible behind the hugging couple, with a bouquet of white lilies in one hand.

One ending meant a beginning of something new and here she was, to witness it with her own, slowly watering eyes.

Her love story had a tragic ending, but a new one, that bloomed right here and now, maybe will have a happy one.

* * *

A/N: Rest in peace, Asuma-sensei. Rest assured that the bonds you created in your team shall never be broken; no, they will keep on growing stronger with every passing year. 

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_**She will be loved**, _by_ **Maroon 5**_


End file.
